


【澈海＋all海】世界上最美丽的花

by Smalltemper



Category: Super Junior, all海
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smalltemper/pseuds/Smalltemper
Summary: 大小女王就是世界上最美丽的花





	【澈海＋all海】世界上最美丽的花

**Author's Note:**

> all海非清水，不喜勿入

(上)

 

金希澈交过不少女朋友，但是时间都不长，甚至很多对他死心塌地的女孩子反而被他逼着说分手。

 

 

有人半认真半玩笑着说他，你可真是个坏男人啊金希澈，被李东海听到了，瞪着眼睛捏着拳头反驳，说什么呀，他哥是这个世界上最完美的男人了！

 

 

 

什么完美的男人，金希澈心底嗤笑，他也不过是个普通世俗的男人，对李东海来说，甚至不如个普通男人。

 

 

李东海有过一段很艰难的时光。他说过，感觉自己都不是suju的一员了，这不是夸大其词，那段时间，他的活动都被暂停，公司高层死盯着他，试图施压让他答应那个荒唐的要求。

 

 

从木浦来到首尔，吃了多少苦只有他自己心里清楚，能够说出来的都不过是放下了的。

 

 

最开始意识到自己的不同，是刚来到首尔横冲直撞时，兜里揣着只够买一份炸酱面的钱跟面店的胖老板请求一份工作，胖老板看起来慈眉善目，但是却趁着李东海弯腰洗碗的时候摸他的屁股，小少年哪里经历过这种事情，又不能丢了这份工作，半夜回汗蒸房睡觉时哭的眼睛都肿了，同住的郑允浩着急的不行，他反而又安慰他。

 

 

能说什么呢，不过是，哥，你放心，我没什么事的。

 

 

后来金希澈偶然闯进面店后厨找李东海去见朋友，正碰上胖老板靠在水池边挂着油腻腻的笑揉李东海的耳朵，年轻的金希澈天上地下唯我独尊，不由分说地揍了胖老板一顿，拉着李东海头也不回就走。

 

 

 

东海啊，以后哥会成为大明星好好工作给你买好吃的。

 

 

嗯，哥一定会成为大明星的。

 

 

从那之后，李东海就变得更加腼腆害羞，有意无意的在外人面前掩饰自己，不希望自己变得很引人注目的想法，也是那时就产生了。

 

 

只是，美丽芬芳的花朵即使开在悬崖峭壁上，也会被人发现试图采摘。

 

 

 

公司为了利益，不过是把他们当成工具，有人看上了，自然巴不得动脑筋多捞些油水。那个对李东海怀着龌龊想法的男人是电视台的高层人员，手里握着不少资源，跟SM合作了很久，花田里走过几趟偏偏看上了不声不响的李东海。

 

 

 

屈辱并着慌乱让李东海在被刻意打压的这段时间里内心饱受折磨，又难以启齿向哥哥们寻求帮助。万一，万一因为他李东海耽误了suju的发展，那他李东海就是个罪人。

 

 

因着李东海对公司那边含着威胁的暗示死不松口，他听到晚上李赫宰抱怨，“本来说好明天有一个节目要上，还以为可以把握机会可以提升下知名度的，结果突然通知我行程取消换成其他人了！这算什么事情啊！”

 

 

 

不能再这么下去了，该是李东海背负的，不能连累别人。

 

 

 

穿着公司给的昂贵衣服坐在高级会所的包厢里，李东海被一杯一杯灌酒，那个男人揽着他的腰，露骨地盯着他他被酒气薰红的脸。

 

 

 

酒局散去，晕晕乎乎的李东海被带到订好的房间，那个男人沉重的身躯压上来的时候带着酒气和男人难闻的体味，他在李东海红润的脖颈锁骨处吮吻，口水濡湿了一片细腻的皮肤，留下了丑陋的淤痕和牙印。

 

 

 

迷蒙的李东海在感受到男人的手拉开他的裤链揉弄他绵软的性器时，被潮水般涌来的羞愤和懊恼冲昏了头脑，开始在男人身下剧烈地挣扎，失手打了男人一巴掌，引来了男人的谩骂和殴打，少年人单薄的身躯终于在遭受到男人使足力气击打在耳侧的一拳之后彻底安静下来。

 

 

最娇美的花静静的等待着蹂躏，男人迫不及待地压上去准备一逞兽欲。

 

 

金希澈就是在这时赶到，还很健康有力的腿使劲踹开了门，看到李东海脸上带着血渍几近赤裸地昏迷在床上的模样红了眼，冲过去就狠狠地将男人踹到地上，无视男人的威胁和警告，和同行的J一起将肮脏的男人打到求饶才停下手。

 

 

 

明星可以不当，但李东海必须完完好好的待在他身边。

 

 

 

金希澈忍着眼泪为李东海穿好衣服又裹好他的外套，小心翼翼地背着李东海回宿舍。明明就是个被众人护在身边单纯天真的孩子，却破破烂烂无声无息地被背回来，宿舍里还没休息的几个人看着金希澈背着李东海回来都吓了一跳。

 

 

 

李赫宰几步跨过来想要把李东海接过来，被金希澈躲了过去，“希澈哥！东海怎么了？！”金希澈冷冷地瞥了一眼焦急的李赫宰，径直背着李东海回了自己的房间。从他知道的事情看，李赫宰，也是东海不得不答应那个男人的要求的原因之一吧。

 

 

 

 

金希澈皱着眉拧着湿毛巾给李东海擦拭身体，瘦弱苍白的身体上那些情色的痕迹格外明显。温热的毛巾拭过李东海的脖子，胸口，肋骨，小腹……他想，那个男人应该碰了这里，该死，要帮东海擦干净才行。

 

 

包裹着秘地的织物被褪下，抓着毛巾的修长手指犹豫地攥了下，还是慢慢的落下，在毛发稀少显得干净稚嫩的阴茎上擦拭。

 

 

 

也许是毛巾太热，或者房间太闷，金希澈的呼吸开始急促起来，他跟自己说已经擦干净了可以停止了，却移不开套弄那里的手。

 

 

 

李东海的阴茎也十分秀气干净，一点不让金希澈感到反感，反而有些……爱不释手。

 

 

 

他开始唾骂自己，明明是自己的弟弟，怎么对能弟弟产生那样恶心的想法。但是男人的欲望在叫嚣，像每一个低俗的男人一样，他开始给自己找借口。

 

 

 

你想想，李东海是自己答应去陪那个混蛋的！他的弟弟实在是太不自爱了！就像当初李东海明明知道面店的老板心思不正，却还是没有辞掉工作，说不定……说不定李东海自己都不在乎！

 

 

 

 

男人都是下半身思考的动物，金希澈也不过是个有劣根性的混账东西罢了！

 

 

还没有多少性事经验的年轻男人甚至都不知道该进入哪里，本能驱使着金希澈折起李东海的腿，将带着欲望的吻落在他刚刚清理过的密口上。

 

 

脑子里连润滑剂这个概念都没有的金希澈直接将两根手指插进了干涩紧致的小穴里，在初经人事的肛门里反复插弄撑开，试图将自己硬的发疼的阴茎插进去时却急出了汗也没成功，还将昏睡的李东海折腾出了疼痛的呻吟。

 

 

 

顾不上李东海仿佛恢复意识的痛呼声，金希澈发现那里太紧太生涩，甚至被他粗鲁的动作弄出了细小的伤口，血液的润滑给了金希澈启发，他从床头柜抽屉里拿出自己专门找人配制的蜜桃味护手霜，冲动的挤了大半管在李东海的穴口又在自己的阴茎上涂抹了厚厚一层，丢下空盒子就脑袋发热地往李东海穴里挤。

 

 

 

这次终于成功插进了去，那里箍得他又疼又爽，蜜桃味的香气弥漫在房间里仿佛催情剂，激得金希澈只知道抽插，没多久就抵在穴心上射出了浓稠的精液。

 

 

 

 

事后想起来，这恐怕是金希澈这一生最狼狈也最美妙的一次性事了。

 

 

 

手足无措地帮李东海清理了身体之后，金希澈抱来另一床被子睡在了床边的地板上，他不是不想拥抱着李东海，只是，回笼的理智让他难以面对李东海，也难以面对这个下流龌龊的自己。

 

 

 

第二天一早，李东海终于醒了过来，哥哥弟弟围了一圈眼巴巴看着他，看房间的装饰应该是希澈哥的房间，真好，不是在酒店房间醒来真好。

 

 

 

金希澈看着李东海泛着泪光的眼睛心里一阵慌张和疼痛，他没什么好脸色的赶走了一群关心李东海协会成员。

 

 

 

李东海撑着身体坐起来，感受到身下不同寻常的疼痛，带着病气的脸瞬间煞白。

 

 

“哥……我怎么回来的……”

 

 

“东海啊，那个，哥从酒店把你背回来的，然后……”

 

 

“别说了，谢谢哥，无论你怎么想，请替我保密好吗？”

 

 

 

幸好，幸好是希澈哥带自己回来的，大家应该都不知道他李东海做了那么不要脸的事情。

 

 

 

金希澈又想说什么呢？告诉东海他及时赶到没有让那个混蛋得逞，然后跟他说昨晚是哥哥没忍住昏了头脑，对你做了不该做的事情，真的很抱歉？

 

 

 

他什么都没说出口，只能虚伪地拥抱住失魂落魄的东海任由他的眼泪浸湿了自己肩头的衣服。

 

 

(下)

李东海总是觉得，自己欠希澈哥一双健康的腿。

 

 

他的希澈哥，本来也该是在舞台上肆意舞蹈的歌手，偏偏因为那次车祸，留给李东海和粉丝们心中永远的痛。

 

 

金希澈刚出车祸的时候，李东海赶来医院却缩在金希澈病房门口不敢进去，他不敢哭出声让病房里刚苏醒不久的金希澈听见，只能死死咬着自己的手，任由眼泪滑进嘴里和手指溢出的血混成苦涩醒咸的味道。

 

 

他是多么绝望，他想，爸爸走了，希澈哥也不会再爱他了，他是不是像个灾星，给爱着自己的人们带来厄运。

 

 

昏倒在病房门口的李东海是被神童给背回去的，他的肩背宽厚，瘦弱的李东海伏在他背上，像是背了个小孩儿，轻飘飘没有重量，神童一步一步走的缓慢平稳，舍不得让李东海感受到颠簸。

 

 

金希澈住院时，李东海避着他躲着他，只趁他睡着的时候进来帮他掖好被角，把洗干净又细心切成小块的水果用保鲜盒装了放在床头，保温壶里灌好热水，调慢点滴的速度，用热水袋垫在输液的手下面，然后一动不动坐在床边看着金希澈，直到感觉他快醒了，再慌忙逃走。

 

 

金希澈多么敏锐，没几次发现了这小孩儿的心思，故意装睡打定主意和李东海好好谈一次。当然这场谈话，是在李东海的眼泪里结束的，李东海趴在金希澈的肩上，听到了他十九年来第一次动心的话。

 

 

 

“东海，不要怕，我就算没有了腿也会替爸爸照顾你一辈子的。”

 

 

何德何能。

 

 

李东海心里装着这四个字，努力的回报着金希澈对自己的爱，他想，无论发生了什么，希澈哥也永远不会是欺负他抛弃他的那个人。

 

 

上帝就是喜欢狗血又老套的剧情，他给李东海安排人生时，加了很多爱，也加了很多绝望和背叛。

 

 

 

和成员们保持这样荒唐糟糕的性伴侣关系的开始是源于那次李东海出卖身体的梦魇。纸到底是包不住火。

 

 

“你先放弃了自己，也就别怪我们放弃你。”

 

 

李赫宰的这句话让他多少次午夜梦回因心悸惊醒，头疼的毛病也在那时落下了病根。利特哥，赫宰，始源，还有后来他主动勾引的强仁哥和神童哥，他们都沉迷在他的身体上寻找快感。

 

 

“李东海，你真是上帝安排在我们身边的宝贝。”崔始源意乱情迷时在他耳边说的话让他不屑，什么宝贝，被你们分享取乐，干的合不拢腿的宝贝吗？

 

 

 

渐渐的，李东海变了，他开始学着在失去了熟悉的关怀后照顾自己，学着了在强迫的性事中获得快感，学着了一面诱惑对他蠢蠢欲动的哥哥们一面在弟弟面前若无其事。

 

 

那段痛苦艰难的日子里，只有金希澈，知道所有的事情却还是一如既往地对他好，照顾他，信任他，即使碰上他被利特哥抵在浴室的墙上抽插，也还是没有占有他。

 

 

 

金希澈，这个名字念起来就像是灰蒙蒙的天空里从云层里射出的一缕太阳的金光，念着这个名字，李东海才能在毫无尊严和希望的生活里苟延残喘。

 

 

很久以后，李东海和成员们的关系才趋于正常，这种正常，是他还是会和成员们发生关系，但大家对于当年的事终于释怀，不再欺辱那个所谓下贱的李东海。

 

 

对于金希澈，李东海是想要报答的，要怎么报答呢？也就只有这幅不干不净的身体了，能让希澈哥舒服一次也算好的。这样想着，他故意勾引了希澈哥很多次，却都被希澈哥给阻止了。他说，东海，我不需要你这么做，哥只希望你能好好生活。

 

 

李东海常常思考，好好生活是什么概念呢？他在和成员们的性事中感到满足，慢慢地开始依赖赫宰的包容关心，跟特哥强仁哥撒娇卖萌被他们护在手心里宠，这算是好好生活了吧？

 

 

神童在利特入伍前他们旅行的那次节目上，问他，“东海，你真的觉得很幸福吗？我总感觉，你在假装自己很幸福的样子。”李东海想，不表现出幸福的模样，怎么让希澈哥放心呢？

 

 

后来，李东海觉得自己真是一个彻头彻尾的傻子。他心心念念视为港湾和净土的希澈哥，原来才是那个欺骗他侮辱他使他这么多年来噩梦缠身的罪魁祸首。

 

 

可是，他又能怎么办……那是希澈哥啊……

 

 

 

发现金希澈的秘密源于一个机缘巧合。

 

 

李东海半夜睡不着，又因着李赫宰第二天一大早有行程而没忍心叫醒他，只好缩在窗前看雨，突然想起来金希澈前两天抱怨阴雨天气让他腿疼，今晚他得空没人骚扰，正好去希澈哥家看看他睡得好不好，再赖在他身边美美睡一觉，明天一早还能给希澈哥做顿丰盛的早饭。

 

 

 

兴致冲冲地赶到金希澈家，熟门熟路的按了密码自己进门，屋子里一片黑漆漆，只有金希澈的电脑房里透出着光亮。李东海想也没想拧开了门，却被眼前的场景吓了一跳。

 

 

金希澈靠在游戏椅里，手里还握着自己肿胀的阴茎，瞪大眼睛看着突然闯进来的李东海，电脑屏幕里两具男性躯体正仅仅纠缠在一起，喘息呻吟声在小小的房间里回荡。

 

 

原来，希澈哥也是想要他的吧。李东海主动打破尴尬的局面，乖巧地走到金希澈面前转过椅子，跪在金希澈的双腿间。

 

 

“希澈哥，我想要你。”

 

 

平日里妙语连珠巧舌如簧的宇宙大明星此刻却呆愣得说不出话，他看着李东海弯着清澈纯情的眼睛对他说他想要，又看着李东海拿开他僵硬地握着阴茎的手，然后低头把渗出前列腺液的龟头含在嘴里。

 

 

李东海的嘴巴又软又热，小舌头卖力地舔舐阴茎上肿胀的每一根血管，舌尖在马眼处逗弄。李东海含的太深太用力，金希澈能感受到他咽口生理性收缩的肌肉，甚至碰撞过滑嫩小巧的小舌头。

 

 

 

射精的快感一波波袭来，对李东海长久以来的渴望让金希澈失去了理智，他攥住李东海后脑的头发将他狠狠压向自己，摆动起腰肢又狠又凶地撞击李东海细嫩的口腔，最后几乎把李东海整张脸死死按在自己胯间，抵在他的咽口射精。

 

 

 

李东海呛咳着把腥涩的精液咽了下去，金希澈表现出的对他的渴望让他快乐得像是大海里的鱼儿。

 

 

 

“希澈哥，你的精液很好吃，东海喜欢。”

 

 

 

李东海是个妖精，早在几年前的那个夜晚他就知道了，昏沉熟睡的李东海尚且迷了他的心窍，如今被彻底开发的李东海活像个吸人精气的花妖。

 

 

 

金希澈终于抛下了自制和愧疚，跌跌撞撞地拥吻着李东海倒在卧室的大床上，血红的床单衬得赤裸的李东海仿佛盛开的妖花中间饱含蜜汁的花蕊，只轻轻在他温润的皮肤上嘬上一口，就能吃到最甜美芳香的味道。

 

 

李东海身上还有个小花蕊，平日里被哥哥们疼爱的小穴饥渴地吞吃着金希澈的手指，即使没有被润滑过，也情动地渗出着透明的肠液，金希澈在穴里搅弄的动作引得李东海小猫发春一样呻吟，他放荡地撅着软弹挺翘的屁股，摇晃着腰肢，主动吃下金希澈的手指。“哥……快点，我想要你……”

 

 

 

金希澈虽然见过李东海和其他人纠缠在一起的模样，但是此时的李东海简直就是个小淫娃，一声声唤着他，紧紧夹着他的手指，主动晃着屁股让手指操他出水的小穴，他再也忍不住了，胯下的阴茎硬的发疼，恨不能马上进入李东海。

 

 

也难为他还能分出神来，从床头柜里掏出新配的护手霜，还是当年的那种蜜桃味的膏体，他因着想要逃避那晚的事情，很多年不用了，这才刚重新用没几天，就又要发挥它别的用处了。

 

 

仔仔细细地将翕合的小穴润滑好，生怕李东海因为接下来的插入受伤，他还记得那晚李东海的后穴渗血的凄惨模样。

 

 

龟头慢慢撑开泛着水光的穴口，被括约肌夹紧的感觉让金希澈差点没守住精关，他咬牙狠狠一顶，终于在这么多年后再次占有了李东海。

 

 

情欲里的两人，哪里还顾得上金希澈的腿不能久跪，金希澈用力揉捏着两瓣屁股，在湿软的穴里大开大合地抽插，嫣红的穴口边缘沾着穴里溢出的白色粘液。

 

 

李东海在快感里有些迷乱，他嗅到空气里隐约的水蜜桃混着麝香的味道，好熟悉啊，在哪里闻过呢……那个噩梦一样的晚上，他昏昏沉沉被撕裂占有的那晚，空气里也是这样的味道……

 

 

 

汹涌的记忆潮水将李东海从欲望里冲醒，一瞬间，所有的快感褪去，金希澈在他身后抽插的动作让他有些反胃，他甚至感觉疼痛，周身忍住不地颤抖。

 

 

 

金希澈没有注意到李东海的异样，他正在射精的边缘，手里没控制住力气将白皙的臀肉揉捏出一片红红紫紫，在小穴里猛地冲撞几下，射在了蠕动收缩的内壁上。

 

 

 

还没等金希澈从贤者时间缓过来，李东海就颤着腿从床上下来，摸索着散落的衣服穿上，金希澈从背后抱住他，吻着他的侧颈，握住他正准备拉裤链的手不准他动。

 

 

 

“东海，别闹，哥还想要你。”

 

 

 

李东海还是止不住的颤抖，“金希澈……那天晚上，是不是你……”

 

 

 

他的声音因为给金希澈口交时被撞伤了喉咙而有些嘶哑，听到金希澈耳朵里却如同一到惊雷。

 

 

 

安静的空气里还弥漫着性爱的淫糜气味，金希澈一个人靠着床坐在冰凉的地板上，李东海临走时的那句话让他在自我厌弃里挣扎，这感觉就像是不见天日的下水道里的臭虫终于被人一脚踩破了腥臭的脾脏。

 

 

这一天，终于还是来了。

 

 

李东海失魂落魄的回到了宿舍，凌晨时分大家都还没醒，他把自己严严实实蒙在被子里，脑子里光怪陆离的破碎影像一幕幕飞速闪过，有金希澈躺在病床的样子，有成员们鄙夷的目光，有他自己被按在床上动弹不得被插入占有的样子，他的头又开始闷闷的发疼，疼的他眼角泛泪，最后沉入一片粘稠的黑暗。

 

 

 

上午，大家陆陆续续的出门赶行程，李东海没有起床大家也都没在意，只无奈的笑，八成这孩子又赖床了吧，李赫宰出门前嘱咐了在家的金钟云让他叫李东海起床，不然睡久了晚上又该失眠了。

 

 

 

金钟云走进李东海房间时，李东海还缩在被子里一动不动。他走过去稍稍掀开被子唤他，“小不点，快起床啦！艺声哥带你去新开的一家咖啡店哦！”

 

 

连着喊了几声，李东海还是没有反应，金钟云脸色一沉，探手摸李东海的额头，高热的温度让他心里一紧，把李东海从被子里抱出来才发现他还穿着外出的衣服裤子。

 

 

 

金钟云焦急地给李东海换了衣服，屁股上青紫的淤痕以及后穴和腿上干涸的精液痕迹让他气红了眼，他赶紧把李东海抱到浴室泡在热水里清理干净，又开车送李东海去医院输液。

 

 

 

直到傍晚，李东海才从梦魇中清醒过来，金钟云黑着脸站在床边，李赫宰正紧紧握着他的手，看他醒过来，阴沉的开口，“东海，昨晚是谁。”

 

 

 

李东海瞥过脸不看他，窗外阴雨绵绵映在他的眸子里。

 

 

 

良久，李赫宰和金钟云才听到他说，“我和希澈哥做了……不小心而已，你们别怪他……”

 

 

 

病房外，和当年的李东海一样徘徊犹豫不敢进门的金希澈，听到这句话，几乎要落下泪来。


End file.
